


Youth Market

by skargasm



Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The Carver twins are just the thing to appeal to the youth market - and maybe push a certain Left Hand into finally making his move!
Relationships: Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	Youth Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burningchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



“You do **what**?!” 

“We merge – become one big, giant alpha!” Aiden? Ethan? Replied and Erica looked the two of them up and down, trying to envision it. The Carver twins had come in for their photoshoot and because Derek wasn’t ready for them Erica was keeping them company. Not that it was hard work – for alphas, they were extremely beta-like in their behaviour, not up their own asses like some alphas could be.

“So – like – all of you merge? Like – everything?”

“And there’s that dirty mind we all know and love!” Stiles’ voice made Erica turn and greet her friend with a grin. 

“You must have been thinking the same thing as me otherwise you wouldn’t have got the reference!” Erica replied, pulling Stiles into a hug before turning back to the twins. “Aiden, Ethan – this is Stiles. He doesn’t actually work here, but somehow we can’t seem to keep him out of the building!”

“Thanks for that, Catwoman,” Stiles replied, before offering his hand to the twins. They went up in her estimation because they felt no need to posture by shaking his hand too hard. “Nice to meet you guys. Which one is which?”

“I’m Ethan,” one replied.

“And I’m Aiden,” the other one said with a smile.

“No, I mean – which one of you is gay?”

“You can’t say that!” Erica replied with a gasp. “I apologise for him – I know for a fact he _wasn’t_ brought up by wolves, he just chooses to act like it!”

“Sorry – no filter occasionally,” Stiles said, looking from twin to twin. “But still – am I right?”

The twins shared a grin before Ethan said, “I’m the gay one!”

“Cool! Which means that accidental research binge I went on was correct! Did you know that statistically – “

“Not now Stiles,” Erica said, seeing that he was on the verge of falling into a major ramble. “When was the last time you slept?”

“I dunno – I was trying to get ready for this big night out – you’re coming right? And then I got nervous about – _things_ – and I went on my laptop to calm myself down and suddenly it was time to check in with Derek about some work I was doing and – well, yeah, maybe it’s been a while,” Stiles replied sheepishly.

“Do you want me to get you a coffee? Or a hot chocolate?” Ethan said, smiling at Stiles winningly and Erica felt bad about letting him down. 

“You could grab a coffee with him – the caffeine will help settle his brain. But hands off – he kinda belongs to our Left Hand, even if neither of them will nut up and admit it yet,” she said and she saw the acceptance on Ethan’s face.

“No problem – hands completely off!” He and Stiles headed off towards the break room and she turned her attention to Aiden. 

“Are you taken? Or looking?”

“Why, are you offering?”

“Oh no – I have all the man I can handle in Boyd! It helps for the article that accompanies your pictures if we have that kind of information. Guys who look like you – we get a **lot** of fans who write in wanting to know!”

“Well then I’m completely single and happy to mingle – as long as they’re not completely psychos!”

“We do try to weed those out,” Erica said, seeing Derek coming through the doors from the staircase. “This is Derek – he’s going to be taking your pictures. And behind him is Danny, who’s been sorting out the technical fubar that’s been holding things up.”

“Danny?”

“Aiden!” Danny grinned and yanked Aiden into a hug. “I didn’t realise it was you guys! That means Ethan isn’t far behind?”

“Nope – he’s just taken Stiles for a coffee!” Aiden replied, smiling happily at the man in his arms.

“Which gives me time to run and hide – I’m _still_ not sure I want to get involved with a werewolf! You guys are intense!”

“Well if it helps any, Ethan still has the major feels for you – whenever you’re ready to settle down and raise a few cubs – “

“Yeah, yeah – not just yet! But – maybe give him a hug from me, okay?” Danny waved his goodbyes and left, just before Ethan and Stiles returned from the break room. 

“Was that Danny?” Ethan said, watching as the man disappeared out of the front entrance.

“It was. And he told me to give you a hug and tell you that, no, he’s not ready yet,” Aiden replied. Ethan looked a little down at his reply but then nodded.

“Why do I feel like there’s a story behind that?” Erica asked.

“No big story – well, not one you haven’t heard before. Boy meets wolf, wolf falls in love with boy, wolf asks boy to settle down and raise a heap of cubs and live happily ever after, boy needs to go out and hack the world first!”

“Succinct – nowhere near the long story I was expecting!”

“Yeah, well, sometimes it kinda sucks when you fall for a human! They don’t have the same mating instinct that we do – no offence Stiles – “

“None taken.”

“Which means that they understandably question everything and worry that it won’t last. Whereas wolves know when they meet their mate and accept it almost immediately.”

“Not always,” Stiles said, scowling down into his mug of coffee.

“Accept it internally at least,” Ethan said.

“So how do you know if you’re the mate of a wolf? Or if they think you’re their mate?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, believe me, Stiles, your wolf has **definitely** decided that you’re his – his scent is all over you!”

“Really?”

“Oh hell yeah – you guys didn’t tell him?” Ethan asked of Derek and Erica. 

“Not my circus, not my monkey!” Erica replied. “Besides, its so much fun watching them trip over each other!”

“How do I get him to give in then?” Stiles asked.

“This night out you’re planning – do you want a date?” Ethan asked with an evil grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A rough week hence no new chapters. Hopefully, things are gonna get better?


End file.
